Take aim
by LastWhisper
Summary: This is a small story, inspired by 2 champions who both use guns in combat. This is my first story so please review...
1. Chapter 1

**1st, I'm not from either US or European countries, English is my secondary, I have tried my best to correct the fault (If you do find want, please review, i'll be grateful)**

**2nd, All the characters in the story are from Riot, I'm not their owner. This story are fictional**

**Finally, OMG Shift + Enter. I have finished the story but I haven't figured it out yet how to upload all of them. But I believe soon, things will be fine**

**(I welcome every type of review and critical)**

Prologue

Graves silently looks outside the window, the street is crowded, it's Saturday night. He doesn't like it. With his summoner friend eating his cake next to him, he sighs: "What a day, first is Caitlyn, second is Caitlyn,... Oh woman". He looks at the menu, then notice a great line: "Special service: Our favorite musician in the League: Sona will perform in here - your favorite bakery: The Sinful Succulence. But today is different, she will perform for guest's request. If you want to be a lucky guy? You'd better think of good reason". He smiled softly. At the same moment, Sona enter the stage and perform some of her masterpieces. "Guest there are no request yet". The music soon take over his mind. He looks at his friend: Josh and smiles when he thinks about what happen today

**Chapter 1: Lock and load**

The blue team started to lose. In their last fight, Darius from the purple team had a penta-kill and only Leona dead in his team. They then took Baron and prepared to strike the middle lane. Graves sighed deeply, he stayed at the last tower, his team quickly got into position next to him. His summoner whispered in his mind: " Try your best Graves, if we can win this one, we can re-push and win. The bottom lane is nearly broken". He responded: "Hope so". Graves turned to his fellow and yelled:

_ Lock and load people, this is our destiny. Time to face them like a man.

_ Really?

He looked at the one who said that word. It was Caitlyn. He then realized that she was the only woman in his team, the others: Maokai, Taric and Galio.

_ Is this really important now? He gave her a mocking look.

She didn't say anything, simply raised an eye bow. He turned back to the front and thought: "What a woman!". The enemy was advancing, Leona and Darius led the way, follow by Corki, Ryze and Skarner. They poked each other for minutes, then Maokai made a deathly mistake by diving in enemy's line alone. his teammate tried to going in with him but instantly slow by Leona's Ultimate, Graves was stunned instead, this prevented him from using smoke buck to save his friend. Maokai died quickly. All other 5 champs were charging in, Galio throw all what he has then uses his ultimate. But Ryze isn't taunted, he snared Galio, failed his ult which led to his death. Knew that they couldn't win, Taric yelled: "I'm holding them back, run you 2, run". He charged in, Graves and Caitlyn keep shooting but only got Darius killed. 2 to 4. They ran back to fountain, this time, Leona and Skarner led the way. They started to destroy 2 last tower without minions. 1 down, Leona got low on heath and fell back, Skar tanked for her. Suddenly the announcer spoke: "Caitlyn has killed Leona". Graves looked at his side and surprised to see her rifle transform in to a sniper rifle. She stare at him: "What are you looking at "the man"?". His face turned red, no woman had ever mocked him about his manliness but her, Graves stood up and rushed to the tower, it was nearly gone and the enemy's minion were near. He loaded his great buck and shoots, a giant flame and smoke flew out and instantly killed Skarner when he was low on health. The tower fell down, it's a 2 vs 2 now, Graves and Caitlyn shot like mad to Ryze and Corki. Corki died after being focus but he got both Cait and Graves on low health. Ryze turned and ran away. Graves, charged forward and tried to reach Ryze. Caitlyn was slower, she decided to load her rifle with a net and turn back to the fountain, prepared to shoot. This was all what the mage want. Ryze threw down his bounce, realizing the situation Graves yelled: " Get away from me, Sherriff". It was too late. The bounce hit him 1st but Cait shot her 90. cal net at the same time throwing her to the Rogue mage but also closer to Graves. It bounced to her then to Graves, kill him instantly. Then Cait took the re-bounce and die. She fell to the ground and look at Graves, badly injure, he yelled before fainted: "You are an idiot, why did you do that? You got us both kill". She looked at him, sighed: "I can't hear a thing when I shot the net you moron". Then she died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

2 team champions revived, they shook hand and hugged each other, Graves had farewell with all of the champions except Caitlyn and so did she. Then blue ring appeared to bring them back to home. Graves stared at Caitlyn, she noticed and yelled just before they disappeared: "Don't want to see you again, you giant".

_ What...

Graves hadn't completed his sentence yet, he had been back to home already. He looked at his room and sighed: "What a woman". It's the end of the afternoon, the sun started to fading away. Graves, unlike others going for dinner, he went to the training ground. The training ground was indeed a series of chambers. Each chamber is an battlefield where the atmosphere are created by Summoner and can change to suit a champion's request . The guardian Josh nodded when he see Graves: "Nice fight, but good luck next time". He looked at him, smiled: "You still got room for me"? Josh shook his head: "room 90 has been taken, I'm sorry. You can take..." Graves raised his hand, he look at Josh questionly:

_ You know that only me will be here at the time of diner and you also know that the room number 90 is on me. Tell me, why?

_ Well, today, unusually there was another champion come here alone and wished to train. Only her by this time.

_ A woman and you let her in my room? There are plenty of room, why's 90?

He sighed:

_ At 1st I told her that there was Graves who would use this room soon. She laughed and told me just give her the room, if you come and mess up she will deal with it.

_ Who in the name of God is she?

_ Caitlyn.

Graves opened his eyes wide, rage filled his head, "What kind of woman is she? HER? Again?".He held his gun tight. Josh started to freak out, he knew Graves because they have diner every time after he had finished his "diner time training". And Graves have never gotten mad, not even when he mentioned about Fate, but he seems to be enraged now. Graves's face suddenly relaxed, he asked if Josh could let him in his room with that woman. He raised an eye bow, totally surprised about Graves's attitudes. He nodded and used his magic to open a portal. Just before Graves enter, he clapped his shoulder: "I will wait until my time guarding is done and if you don't get back in time, I will drag you out, ok"? "Just an hour and I'll be off". He entered the portal, before vanishing, Graves yelled: "Thanks Josh, diner will be on me". Josh shook his head and smile softly, he wondered why...

Some minutes ago, Josh sat on the chair near the door to the Training ground. He sighed. He always had dinner alone until he found Graves. They become friend. Josh realized that Graves is a silent man, always calm and humorous, but deep inside is a hatred for Fate. When they talked about him, he didn't show it but by his eyes Josh knew about his rage. This man's eyes were burning even his voice was calm. Luckily or unluckily for him, Fate didn't live in the League's quarter and no one was permitted to tell him about Fate's location - order of the council. Graves noticed this but he was still befriend with Josh. He thought: "A man, truly he is, I feel shame for thinking that he was using me for Fate's location". While he was thinking, a woman appeared before him, her voice dragged him back to present:

_ Excuse me, are you alright?

He turned to her: "oh, Miss Caitlyn, what are you doing here by this time, it's diner"?

_ Oh, I don't feel like I could take diner today, I need to train a little bit,

_ At this time? There are not so many.

_ I want to be alone Summoner, training alone, you know.

He bowed his head:

_ I see, call me Josh. Now, as you wish...

_ Can I chose my room number?

_ Ah yes. And what number do you want?

_ 90.

_ 90? Why 90? He seemed surprise

_ My weapon can shoot a 90. cal net, because of it, I got myself killed today. So, I think about it and 90 is a good idea.

He shook his head:

_ Sorry miss but room 90 is already taken.

_ Too bad, mind if I ask who?

_ Graves, he'll be here in a minutes.

She laughed and took her rifle:

_ Really. I have never thought about that. Josh, just let me in, then tell him this...

He opened his eyes wide after hearing her offer: "I, ah, well miss, this seems weird, what if he accepted to change room"? She laughed and enter the portal: "Just do as I say, I have pissed him off today so I can guarantee that he will come, if he don't, still good for me. See ya".  
***

Josh wonders what shall happen inside the training room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shoot to kill**

Graves steps inside the place, it's a big world, thanks to magic. Bushes and trees fill the place. "Jungle, nice". He thinks and loads his gun with 2 buck. Graves moves carefully from bush to bush, from cover to cover. He reaches a great rock where he is always waiting for the target, beyond this rock is a narrow open field. He watch the field and wonder where is Caitlyn. A voice raise up from the other side of the field:

_ Malcom, is that you?

He knew who is that, he yelled:

_ What on Earth are you doing here, Sheriff? You suppose to do your jobs in Pitlover don't you think.

He tried to find out where did the voice come from and realized it's from a tree in the other side. Caitlyn took aim, her rifle was scoped, Graves's head reflected on her view now. She mocked:

_ How about I take you, the outlaw, now huh?

_ You chose your position well, a tree - He said and looked directly at the tree top, Cait surprised to see his face looking at her through her own scope - I know my position can only be seen by high ground and from the other side because as you know the open field is too low. And you yelled at me, that let me know that you must be near and the only high ground near here is your great tree. But I still wonder, how can you know I will be here near this rock?

_ I'm a criminal hunter you know, I can track the target by their mark. You always wait there, for what I don't know but because this is forest so that position, the grass seems less tall than the other place and the color is heavier so I know.

He raised an eye bow: "Intelligent I think, I have never met any woman so intelligent like her." He looked at the watch and claps his hand:

_ You are intelligent, Cait. But if...

She smiled: "So who call me an idiot back to the Riff then"?

Graves said to himself and looked at the incoming target: "If I were you, I wouldn't want to be there now". Cait saw that Graves didn't notice her anymore, he said something to himself and looked down the field, Cait was shock. She saw an army of guerillas about 50 men move caution in the field, they enflamed at the tree at both side to check. Caitlyn's heart beat faster, If she stayed, she would die, if she got down, those bastard would rush for her. She turned her scope to Graves, he laid low, face the sky. "Oh my God., I'm doom". Cait's hand start shaking . Graves counts and thinks: " 30s, ok, I can take them but in this case, Caitlyn got herself zap in the tree, Strategies must change but how"? 15s. Cait counted to her doom, 2 trees left, she took a last look at Graves and surprises, he was doing a hand sigh, she repeated to herself: "Fire on my go, machinegun, then get away". She nodded and took aim at the man manning the machinegun. 5s, Graves loaded his big buck, a great damage one and held his gun tide, he intended to shoot the man with flamethrower in the front of the band. 2s, he closed his eyes: "Too early". 1s, he opened them and raised his body, pulled the trigger: "Here we go, Destiny", At the same moment, Caitlyn t made her move, headshot, the man with machinegun unexpectedly, his hand was still on the trigger, Cait's shot made him lose control of it, fire directly at his fellows in front of him while the flamethrower blown burned all the surround and stop the group. The band surprise and take aim all around, they shoots at the tree right next to Cait, She freaks out. But then Graves, noticing this, raises up again and shoots with all the thing he has, all of the guerillas turned back and shot at him, had him pin down, Cait then jumped down and rushed to a bush nearby, she picked them out one by one. until 5 men left, they started to look back when they heard their gun's sound getting smaller. They splited, 2 men advancing to Graves's position while 3 left took aim at the bush on the other side, tried to find Caitlyn. She had already moved to the rock down the field in front of them. She waited and prayed for Graves to shoot. Graves heard the footsteps, he loaded his gun with normal buck. 3s. He put his gun up his head and pulled the trigger, fired a blind one. That moment, Caitlyn saw 2 men thrown into the air and she took the chance, shot all 3 of them left. Graves unleashed his breath and raised up, he moved down the field, Caitlyn moved to him too. She started:

_ Well, Why don't you tell me about these guerrillas?

Graves raised his eye bow while the bodies disappeared: "I tried but your pride stopped me when you were mocking me". She looked at him: a man with a big shotgun, a high man, hairy with bread surround his mouth, his look muscle. She stared in the eyes. Tough and ignorance are what she sees in them. He bowed his head:

_ What are you looking at? Am I an alien?

_ No and thank by the way, you could have left me dead back then.

_ Nevermind, I always shoot by that time anyway.

Cait looked down and noticed something:

_ Don't lie to me Graves, when I hided at the rock I noticed the great burned there, that was where the flamethrower should be, due to your shotgun, you must hit him with your long range smoke. It's about 20m. More, I'm a woman, I won't fall because I wear dress so I must sit in different style for not falling down, not like 2 legs hold the tree and took aim, you must have notice it. So if I die your position won't be blown.

He smiled and walked away:

_ You won't be dead anyway, this is just a training, and you think too much lad, ease down. I get back now.

She sighed and said: " I'll be here a little longer, just go Graves". He raised his shoulder and turns around, before vanished from sight, he yelled: "You are intelligent Cait, the most intelligent girl I have met and uh, nice costume". She was on her Resistance uniform. Her face blushed, She whispered to herself: "I'll see ya next time outlaw". Then she sat down, watching the field and remembering how things had happened...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Memory**

Graves looks out the window, the street is crowded, it's Saturday night. He doesn't like it. Josh stares at him questionly, his hand holding the cup of tea:

_ What's up Graves?

He doesn't answer, his mind is far away now, back to the old memories while Graves still lived in Bilgewater. It was a beautiful night, the city held a celebration for the victorious return of Vincent the Shadow from the raid in the Guardian's sea. Graves looked at the galleon, it was huge and beauty, he climbed up the stair just to be threw back the port.

_ This is no party for you, punk.

He heard the sailor yelled at him after throw him off the boat. He smiled softly and moved away from that man's sight. His hand hold tied a thing, a key. The truth was when he had gotten abroad, he noticed a fat man wearing a white clothes with a chief hat, must be the chief. Graves hadn't eaten for 3 days and he was starving. He silently sneaked up his back and took the key and started to walk away. That moment, he crashed on a sailor, the one who threw him back the shore. Graves jumped into the water, it was chill for this time of the day but he didn't seem to care about. He silently climbed the anchor chain and step by step climbed into the room. As expected, he found no one, the pirates had all gone up the cabin to dance and eat. He moved quietly until reaching a room which had some food smell. "Must be it"! He pressed the door open. A storgare full of food and drink was right in front of him. Graves smiled softly and grabbed a big bag and started to stealing. After several minutes, he finished his job. This food would keep him and his friend survive for week, they were lived by this, stealing things, cheated on tourists or fools to survive. It was about 18 years. Graves opened the door and slipped away as silent as he walked in. He move back to the anchor room, no one was there, he smiled and prepared to climb down. Suddenly, a sound of gun locking freezing him, a soft voice echoed the small room:

_ Nice thief, I know you would do that, now put the bag down and turn back slowly.

Graves feared to dead, he dropped the bag and started to shaking. He turned back. In front of him was a young man holding a old style pistol. That man bowed his head: " I love the way you do it, move in the front, steal the key then sneak up the storgare, grab what you can then vanish. I have watch you from the very 1st moment mister... ah what's your name"?

_ Mal...com Graves.

He looked at Graves and laughed: "Stop shaking you dick head, are you a man? You must face the consequences. Like it or not, I admire you, not much man dare to enter this ship and steal from it. You are the 3rd one, lad and 3rd times lucky". Graves opened his eyes wide: " 3rd ones? What happened to the others"? That man shook his sword side by side and also his head: " 1st one slept in the storgare and was discovered next morning, well he must be swimming with the sharks now. And ah the next one was a girl, same fate but I must say she is a true woman before she jumped off the prank . Just 18 years olds 1 year more than me and that was last year". "You.." Graves teeth clapped unintendedly. "Oh come on, I'm a man you know, we pirate are all men, she will be death so what's the deal, I'm Gangplank by the way, you can call me Gang if you wish"? Graves sighed deeply: "Why should I need to know your name if I know I'll be death anyway"? Gang laughed crazily:

_ Remember my name cause I gonna spare your life Graves.

He opened his mouth wide: "What"?

_ Ya heard me. Take the food and go. I have another one to kill today so I will save my bullet. It's my birthday either, and your death are not what I want in the 1st day of my grown up.

_ Thanks,...

Graves grabbed his bag and quickly vanished, when he reach the shore, he had realized that he hadn't asked what Gang want. "Luckily it ain't me ". He went back to the hood where he lived. Next morning, he was waked up by one of his friend, he sounded sleepy: " What the fuck? I have gone all night for those food, now you..." his friend yelled: "Vincent the Shadow is death, his ship is now under his son command". "So why should I care about that? It's pirate traditional, the son stabbed the father and took the ship, I don't see the deal here". He was angry because of losing slept. "You have stolen from that ship last night, you idiot". Like a flash Graves wake up. "What, how the hell can this be"? They rushed to the dock just to see Gangplank and the pirate yelled in madness. He looked at the ship: the Dead pool. Now he knew what Gang want in his birthday: A new life – a life of his own, have his gang and command a ship. In Graves, something has changed that day. He remembered his poor life in past 18 years. 18 years and Gangplank become the pirate king, what about him? A thief shaking of fear when facing death. Graves slowly turned away, back to his hood to plan his depart from Bilgewater...

_ Graves, are you alright?

Josh's question bring him back to reality:

_ Oh I'm sorry, the atmosphere outside remind me about my last night in Bilgewater.

_ You miss your hometown don't you?

He shake his head and take a small bite on the cookies in front of him:

_ No, if there is one thing I want to remember about that forsaken land is a man, the man who inspired me the ideal of making a new life and somehow, fate brings me to meet him again in here, in the League.

_ Is that...Fate?

Graves keep on eating, he finished his last cookies then stare at Josh, his eyes are burning:

_ Not that man. It's Gang, Gangplank. And by the way, have you locked the door of the training zone yet?

_ Gangplank huh, can you tell me your story?

_ Answer me first. Graves take his tea cup and smile softly, his eyes are back to normal.

Josh smiles back to him and bows his head, looks at the incoming person behind Graves. He stares at the summoner and shakes his head. He hears the footstep stop right behind him:

_ Joshep, I will tell you my story another time. Like I said, diner is on me so you can leave, I think I have a business to handle.

He stands up, before leaving, Josh speaks humorously: "Just don't wear out too much Graves, see ya soon, have fun".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hard case**

Graves looks at the leaving summoner and sighs: "Are you going to sit or not"? The figure behind him moves pass him and sit down in the front. It's Caitlyn, her face is red by rage. Still wear her resistance clothes, she stares at him. He turns back and yells:

_ Hey angel.

The fallen angel walks to their table. She wears her chief costume. It's weekend, her bakery: The Sinful Succulence is always crowed these days. She looks at Graves: " Be quick, what do you want"? He takes out his money and gives it to her: "Here is for our meal, and uh can you give us 2 more tea cup and a cake, miss here is hungry to dead, righhhttt"? He speaks and gives her a mocking look. Caitlyn's face is totally red, she is going to lose it. Morgana nods then walk away. 2 mins later, 2 tea and a cake are faced before them. "Thanks" Graves says before the angel walk away. He then looks at Cait:

_ Ok, I'm sorry for the prank. But that's for taking my room and mocking me at the Rift.

She stares at him and eats the cake, silently. After that, she hold the tea cup but doesn't drink it. Graves look at her action and smile softly:

_ Are you Sona or her sister? Where is that Sherriff goes? The intelligent one?

She stares at him, her face seems relax a bit. Caitlyn looks at Graves, this man, he is funny but she can't forgive him for tricking her. 2 hours waiting for a man to come. She waited in the forest for 2 hours. At the transfer position, she received a small note: "Dear Caitlyn, in next 2 hours, you will have chance to enjoy the jungle. Sigh: M. Graves, P.s: Don't blame Josh, he did as he was told by me, just like by you before, so enjoy! I will wait in Morgana's bakery. Be there in time my dear"... She read the note and freaked out. Then the scene started to changing into a beautiful waterfall view and endless tree line with birds singing and sun shining. "At least it wasn't too bad". But 2 hours no food, no water. She sighed and waited for rescue, her stomach was ringing all the time. Now she is here looks at the man who tricked her.

_ Ok, wait for me a minutes.

He stands up and speaks to Morgana for a special request then returns to his sit. Graves and Caitlyn have tea silently and stare at each other. His eyes are mocking but full of emotion. Her eyes are rage but seem more questionly. 5 mins later, Graves looks back when he heard the sound of music right behind him. It's Sona, "Wow, I can't believe She accept my request" He thinks and says: " Oh, thanks for coming. They say that music can solve all problem and ah... I got a situation here. Sona, can you help me play a joyful song"?

Sona nods and swings her fingers on the instrument. The song seems move body, not only Graves and Caitlyn but everyone in this baker is moving by the melody. The song ends. Everyone sit silent, trapped by emotion, then Morgana claps her hand, all of the other follow her including Cait and Graves. Graves then whispers to her: "Thank you my dear, I'm in dept with you now". She shakes her head and walk outside, smile did not fade away.

Caitlyn then looks at Graves, he smiles and speaks:

_ You see, even a mute like her can move our body and soul, so can you please...

_ Speak? her tone held high, childishly

Graves raise an eyes bow. Caitlyn continues, she half-smiles:

_ You are a moron you know?

_ So? Here comes your giant.

He said and raise his hand to the sky. She laughs, Graves stares at her pretend to be innocent: " What, did I said something wrong"?

_ No, well it's just... nevermind. I'm sorry too, so now we are equal right?

_ Yeah. Tell me Caitlyn, tell me about your life, what it's like to be a law enforcer?

_ Uhhhhh, the Outlaw Malcom Graves ask an officer for opinions. Interesting.

_ Oh come on...

They have tea and chat until midnight. No one left, only 2 persons sit there quietly. Morgana looks at the 2 and shakes her head "stupid emotion". Then Cait and Graves stand up and leave after noticing there was no one left and it's midnight. They retrieve their weapon then move out the street, not much left, the crowd has gone. Graves looks into the dark, holding Caitlyn's hand, it's cold, suddenly, memories returns to him...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Last night**

It was a month after the job with Priggs and a night before Graves's capture, Graves and Fate went to a club. After finding a room, they sat down and had some drink, it was Saturday. Graves stared at Fate:

_ I start to thinking that stealing from Priggs isn't a good idea.

_ I know but look, we need money right, we are done with him, that all.

_ We are still in Zaun, I have a bad feeling about this.

_ For God's sake Graves, it was a month, nothing happened.

Graves sighed deeply and poured the cup with whiskey. Fate looked at him and stand up:

_ Have some fun lad, I got a small business to finish, see you later.

He nodded and drunk. 20 mins later, Graves walked to the bar. He sighed and moved silently. Suddenly, he crashed into a woman. She yelled at him:

_ Watch where are you going.

He just stood up. His Thompson dropped to the ground. The woman looked at him then sighed:

_ No shooting here mister.

Graves was shaking and felt down. The woman clapped his shoulder: " Are you alright"? He threw out all what he got in his stomach and put himself against the wall heavily breathing. She stared at him with pitiful eyes: "Do you need any help"? He looked at her and shook his head: "Just go, thanks for asking".

Suddenly, cops arrived, the men from the club freaked out, they were all criminals. The officer yelled: " Party over, seize all of them boys, but remember our main target Malcom Graves". The shooting started, Graves noticed this and grabbed his Tommy and hide it in his coat, he was too weak to fight. He pointed at the woman whom he crashed with a moment ago:

_ You, is there a back door?

She turned her attention to him:

_ Yes, but I...

_ Can you help me? I was too drunk, let get out of here

Without waiting for an answer, he raised up and dragged her moving, misdirection. "Not that way, this way". She said and help him moved to the other side. But it was too late, the police managed to break in, some of them yelled: "There he is, we want him alive". They all rushed to Graves position. Suddenly, some of the mob enforcers appeared and shot the police, prevented them from reaching Graves. Graves threw off again, but this time, he felt much better. He looked at the frighten girl: "You, thank for your help, now get out of here, you are not who they want". "I won't leave you like this". His eyes opened wide "She gains nothing if she help me, a completely stranger, help me without condition". He flipped the table and ducked behind. Suddenly, the girl yelled as she put him away: "Grenade". It was a flash bang, but because of stay too closed to the explosion, she got herself badly hurt, Graves's face filled with rage, he rushed to her and dragged her to another cover. He laid her down and whispered: "I will be back soon". In the meantime, the polices, in fact, they were working for Prigg managed to seized all of the gangs, they advanced toward Graves's hideout. He tossed a smoke grenade and raised up with his Tommy in hand: "See in hell assholes". In his notorious Mafia costume, he charged toward with his SMG. The gun soon run out of ammo. He threw it in the face of the nearest man and grabbed his weapon, a hextech pulse gun (prison break Graves's weapon) and rapidly sprayed at the other. 1 minute later, all of the attack force laid down the floor, dead. Graves, with gore over his whole body, grabbed and reloaded his Tommy then moved back to the girl behind table

_ You'll be fine, I will bring you to doctor.

He said and pick her up, her body was shaking. She said uneasily

_ Please, I won't make it..

_ No. You will be fine, I will call...

She shook her head as he laid her down the floor again. Graves whispered:

_ You, why did you stay? You could leave me, you know?

_ I don't know, even for a girl like me, I think about the situation and you are in a bad shape, I want to help that all.

_ I'm just a outlaw. They will can kill me if they want,...

_ No, we are human after all, I feel cold.

He took out his coat and wrapped it around her. Her hand was freezing in his. She coughed heavily: "What is your name"?

_ Graves, Malcom Graves.

Graves held her upper body in his, she wasn't shaking anymore, she smiled softly and whispered: "I'm Elena, I think I will go far away. Graves, Destiny await, see yo..." The other hand felt to the floor. Graves still held her tide.

Next morning, Prigg's henchmen found him early and lonely holding a dead woman, tears rolled from his eyes. He heard the gun's locking sound behind him and Fate's voice just before they bashed him: "I'm sorry Graves, just business"...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Silent**

Graves walks silently beside Caitlyn, she looks at him all the time and notices that he was lost in his mind. She has just followed his lead without knowing where are they going. Then a tear rolls in his face, she blinks. All suddenly, Graves falls to his knee and starts crying. Cait freaks out "What happened to him"? She sit down and let his head rest on her shoulder, whispers:

_ Everything will be alright, Graves, everything will be alright...

Under the light of the moon and of the lamp post, an officer, helps an outlaw. No one pass by, not even a sound except from them, crying and whispering. Graves rests in her shoulder silently, Cait then ask him:

_ What's wrong?

_ Your hands, they remind me about the last night before my captive.

_ You want to share the story?

He nods and starts to tell her about Elena. In the end, he stand up and so does she. He wipes his tears out and say:

_ I'm sorry for these meshes. Thank you for listening and also I want you to know that I feel bad about the prank early on.

She looks in his eyes, they are not the tough ones like she saw in the match but these of a soft heart man, full of emotion. Her voice is trembled a little bit: "You are welcome, and ah, where are we?". He looks around, they are near the forest outside the League: "Oh my God, we are in the other side of the living quarter". "You mean the jungle?". He nodded and looked at Caitlyn, her face shows her tiredness and she seems preparing to fall. Graves catches her in time, he smiles: "Too weak to stand on your own"? She laughs: "Well, well, well we have our notorious outlaw back , aren't we. Be a gentleman you know"? He raises his eyes bow and laughs, with Cait in his hands, he sings an old song, the song Gangplank or Fortune sometimes sing in the League, 1 of the traditional songs of Saltwater. Caitlyn smiles and think: "He is special, unlike any criminal I have met, not threatening but courage, not mad but humorous, even tough and dangerous but he has soft heart and more, what a gentleman he is". Then he sing an song from Pitlover, the old western song and somehow, Caitlyn know this one. She sing with him, their voices echo through the living quarter, some yelled out "Shut up", some opened their door to see who are they. Then he places her down in front of her room: "You remind me about Alistar". She stares at him: "What? what do you mean". He walked away: "Good night Sherriff and ah, your weight". "You!" This time, she just smiles and shakes her head lightly. "Good night to you too, my criminal".

Caitlyn changes her clothes and sit near the window, watching the moon. She hadn't fell like this before. An outlaw, one of the kind she has hunted for long time, but Graves, she changes her opinion, he is special, and what kind of this emotion was, he has just left for minutes and she starts to miss him and wants to have some speech to him. She sighs and looks out the window, an old story returns in her mind


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Old case**

A murderer was on the run. Caitlyn and the P.P.D chased him to the old warehouse outside the city. They created a blockade outside. Caitlyn patiently waiting. "There was nowhere to run, surrender now". Her captain yelled on the amplifier. They soon got their answer. A shot from inside hit an officer. The gunfight started. 'Caitlyn, flank their right, we must get through the gate, we will be dead if we stay here". She nodded and pointed 2 more men to follow her. "We need some help here, capt". She stared at her captain, he reloaded his pistol then yell: "Covering fire". All the rest of the police raised up and shot like mad to the inner yard where the criminals had made an machinegun post. With hand sigh, Cait and her men manage to stack up at the gate. "Smoke grenade" She said and tossed a grenade inside. Smoke filled the view. The cops quickly rushed to the gate and manned against the wall. Caitlyn yelled: "What's the plant now, capt". He took out a flash bang. "Count to 3 then you and your men will move out, take out the gunner, we will storm the yard. Cover our move then, ok". "Sound good to me".

The smoke faded away. 3.2.1. The captain tossed his 9 bang. they heard a loud sound and a flash lighted the night. Caitlyn and her sniper took position immediately, 3 shots, she yelled: "Charge". They all rushed to the inner door. Meanwhile, Caitlyn watching the warehouse and pick out the incoming sniper on the rooftop. Then they render-vous with the rest. Her C.O clapped her shoulder: "Nice job Caitlyn, now, we will enter the warehouse, I want you and your team move to the roof and cover us from there". "Can't we just join the front"? Her captain stared at her. She smiled and hand signaled her men to moved "Just kidding". They reached the top and cautiously moved through dead bodies. There was only a manhole. "What's now ma'am". "They are waiting for us right down stair, we climb down and we are dead man. John, call for our C.O to attack, they will get their attention for our break". The man named John picked up his field-battery telephone and made his call. He nodded to her. They waited until the gun sound appeared. She tossed a flash and follow by a H.E. "Fire in hole". They slided down immediately after hearing 2 great explosions. All the men in the hangar died. "You two, cover our men, I'll try to link up with them". "Roger that". She jumped to container in their right. She picked out enemy in her side one by one. Then she jumped and grabbed the chain in the warehouse, using the jump momento, Caitlyn reach the office room far side of the hangar. She kicked the door and cautiously enter. Suddenly, a voice echoed in the room to her right: "Enter, please".

She surprised to see her target who looked out the window with his hand behind. "Surrender now, your gangs are lost". He turned back and smiled softly: "Can you do me a favor after this"? She raised an eye bow: "What do you want"? He pointed at a small box in his desk: "Give this to Marria, the daughter of the owner of the bakery: Delightful". "Why should I do that"? He laughed: "Won't you refused a dead man wish"? He said and from his sleeve, a pistol appeared. He pointed it at her. As instinct, Caitlyn pulled the trigger and immediately throw him backward. He coughed and smiled painfully: "I knew you would do that. Please, take that box to her and told her: Your sweet-hearted man won't be there for you anymore, and also, tell her I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier. Will you do it Officer?" She nodded.

2 days later. Caitlyn and her captain Pierre reach the house of the Marria. She sighed: "Dead man wish, unbelievable". He raised his shoulder: "Well, it'll be much more worst if you don't do it dear". "I... I don't know capt". He clapped her shoulder: "Please stop call me by formality, I'll retire next month and you will be our new sheriff". "But you are alway...". "Nah, it's just job, call me Pierre. Now, I'm learning to be an old man. And it's start by drop out our rule, not all drop, just loose it a little bit. Back to work Cait, I will be right behind you". She pressed the bell. Marria appeared, she was a beautiful girl. Just 20 and learned in the Pitlover's institute of science. She fell to the ground and cried like mad. Her parent appeared and helped her get inside. Caitlyn stood frozen when the door shut down. Pierre stood next to her: "Well, love, unpredictable". Caitlyn whispered: "I don't know. She has a whole good future ahead of her, beautiful, intelligent, how can she love a criminal like him, a murderer, a gang leader"? "That's why I say: Love is unpredictable". They walked back to their car. Caitlyn asked him: "Pierre, tell me, they always say that: We control our destiny, I believe it, but love, what is it, can we control it?" He busted out of laughing: "Oh my God, Caitlyn, are you serious? It's true that our destiny are our own but we can't control our love, no one can. It's the emotion that will devour us when we meet our half, you can't do anything to stop it". She raised an eye bow: "So how can we know when it's come"? "Even God doesn't know it dear, you will never know when you love someone or how it started". "But someone do know when they start to love, they count day by day". "Count the day,... ha ha ha... Then that isn't love. Love has no condition, no time, no purpose". She looked at him and sighed. He hold her shoulder and whispered: "Listen Caitlyn, you are a great officer in your age, but you got much to learn about life. If love do come, you will have no choice, like Marria there, she didn't choose him, it's a thunder bolt I think. You can't choose who to love, it's aint no natural. If you suddenly crushed with someone, you will know". "Even if it was a criminal"? "Yes, you shall see, even if it was a criminal".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: From Gragas with love**

"Even if it was a criminal". She sighs. These emotion, she doesn't know where it come from. She has just missed him and wanted him here so much. But it's 2 a.m, too late for an expectance she thinks. Suddenly, someone knocks the door, she looks at it: "Who is it, it's late you know"? Then a weird voice trembles outside: "The Void is coming for you Sherriff". She raises an eye bow and questions herself: "Who the hell is this guy? Malzahar or Kassadin didn't have voice like that". Her questions are soon answered. Someone yells: "Shut up Graves, the song was bad enough". "Oh come on, it's a beautiful song". She rushes to the door and surprises to see Graves with full of his clothes and some bottles in his hand: "Graggy Ice, well, after a tea party I think about something strong and I get this. But I need...". "Someone to drink with you right". "Ah yes, if you don't mind". She shaked her head and smiles: "Welcome to jail, outlaw". He raises and kiss her hand: "With pleasure, Sherriff". Her face blushes, they then move in and drink near the window. During the time, they talk about their life before the League, their purposes, their hobbies and more their feeling for each other:

_ I think you are a beautiful one my dearrrr. Sexy dress, a good locking face, long brown hair,...

_ Well I think you are handsome, bread, muscle wow, a true man, unlike Taric or Ezreal

_ Ezreal is just a boy, his head is even bigger than Sona. And about Taric ,I don't know, maybe he should have boobs

_ Very funny Gravy, I like it, funny, soft heart but tough.

_ Ha ha ha. Soft but tough, what kind of thing is that?

Caitlyn says her last word before falls down: "Dunno but Graves, I think I like you". He falls down after says: "So do I, wow, just 5 bottle and you are out, knock out babe...". 2 person slept loudly in the room. The afternoon later. Graves opens his eyes: "Damn Gragas, really strong wine. I wonder how can you fight after you drank it". His eyes are blazing. Images seems to fade surround him, then he hears something: "Oh my head". 2 champions slowly regain their sense. "Graves, I must admit that I'm not the kind of woman for drinks". He smiles and tries to get up: "Nevermind, tell me, why did you drink with me last night"? He lent her a hand but after she grabs his, Graves falls down. They both laugh: "I don't know Graves, I just want to be with you." He stares at her

_ Say what?

Her face turns red:

_ Ah, not that meaning, I mean I want to speak to you more.

_ Do you know how beautiful you are when you are lying Caitlyn?

_ I...I...

_ I'm an outlaw, I had lived with lies and betrayal for many years. So don't you think you can trick me out, Sherriff. But, I admit that I didn't know why I came to you in the 1st place last night.

They looks at each other in the eyes, strong emotion overpowers them. Graves whispers: "I have feeling toward you, Caitlyn". "I think what you are trying to say is..." His lips touches her, prevents her words from coming out. They close their eyes. As the light of the twilight poured into the room, the couple smile after done kissing. Caitlyn asks

_ I have never felt like this before. You are so special Graves, not a normal man, an outlaw, a criminal. But I don't know why I have these feeling.

He put his hand on her cheek:

_ Caitlyn, no matter who we are, emotion are with us and we can't resist it when it take our soul. Let your heart guide you. I'm maybe an criminal so what, I fell in love with a cop. If people want to break us up, let them try, we have gun, we have special gadget and more, we have our will and our love. I and you will fight the world if we have to. Just promise me one thing.

_ Anything dear

_ Never leave me...

_ I will...

They kiss again as the daylight fading away...


End file.
